


The Alternative

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hamadacest - Fandom, Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hamadacest - Freeform, Incest, Late at Night, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Porn Addiction, Porn Watching, Sharing a Bed, Shotacon, Sleeping Together, Underage Kissing, hidashi, tadahiro, tadashi & hiro hamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Tadashi has an addiction to porn. Hiro has a unique solution that backfires completely





	The Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> See, I can make smut with no emotional weight or canonical logic that serves your horniness alone, too! 
> 
> Just kidding. . . Ish. this prompt was requested by a friend on Facebook. While I really like this prompt I didn't have a lot of time to write for it because I'm busy with preexisting fics (shout-out to fans of So Alike and Awakening With You). But I thought I'd give it a go. Might come back and flesh out later. Anyway, this is my "attempt" at a plotless, emotionally light smut fic where everyone is bigger, hornier, and tighter than they should be, and despite this the cocks all fit anyway. Enjoy ;-)
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

_Smack smack smack smack smack smack. . ._

Hiro rolled his eyes and sat up slowly. He couldn't believe Tadashi was doing it again! This had to be the third time that night! The boy sighed and quietly climbed out of bed. The room he shared with his older brother was dark, and the only light Hiro had was from the moon shimmering through the windows. 

His bare feet padded soundlessly across the cold wood floor. Hiro shivered slightly. He wished he was wearing more than just pajama shorts. It was kinda chilly in here. He hugged his arms to his chest and made his way over to Tadashi's side of the room. 

And there his brother was, face and parts of his chest lit in the bluish glow of his smartphone. Hiro could just make out the shadow of his hand stroking up and down at his crotch. Tadashi didn't even seem to notice Hiro heading his way. The boy stopped just short of reaching Tadashi's bed, then cleared his throat. 

" _Ahem!_ Really, 'Dashi, again?" 

Tadashi jumped, letting out a yip of surprise, and dropped his phone screen-down onto his chest. His face was bathed in darkness momentarily as he reached a hand over, trying to find the pull chain for his bedside lamp. Hiro could also hear his brother hastily pulling up his covers. 

There came a quiet cranking click, and suddenly the room was filled with a whitish-yellow light. Hiro had to squint against it, but Tadashi didn't seem phased. 

"Hiro! What are you doing up? It's late!" Tadashi hastily grabbed his phone, turning it off before shoving it under his pillow. 

"No duh!" Hiro exclaimed. "It's one in the morning, and you're jacking off again!" 

Tadashi's face burned red. "Wh-whaaatt? No, I was just. . . Checking my email!" 

Hiro rolled his eyes again. "I can hear you, dumbass. Last night, too. And the night before that, and the night before that. . . Not to mention you disappearing multiple times a day to the bathroom for fifteen minutes each while we're in the middle of a project! Or did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Tadashi gulped. "What's your point?" 

"'Dashi, you're addicted to porn! You need to stop watching it!"

"Hey, hold on now!" Tadashi sat up indignantly, and the sheets fell off his top half, exposing his bare chest. "There's nothing wrong with masturbating and watching porn! You do it! Don't think I haven't seen your search history." 

The annoyed look slid off Hiro's face, replaced instead with one of shock. Hiro's heart beat hard in his chest. _He knows!_ All the porn Hiro watched was gay porn. He didn't even know why. There was nothing wrong with straight porn, he just found the gay stuff hotter. 

Tadashi nodded, looking as though he'd just won the argument. "Yeah, I know. And you don't see me judging you for it." 

"But. . . Dashi, I don't care if you watch porn. Just don't do it so often it starts interfering with me! With us!" Hiro tapped his foot, then raised an eyebrow as an idea popped into his head. "Try this out: whenever you feel like watching porn, just picture yourself having sex with me."

Tadashi choked. "Gahhh! I m-mean, why would I do that?! Why would you say that?" He rubbed his crotch, but Hiro didn't notice. 

"Cuz it's incest! Gay incest! Plus I'm only fourteen. That should turn you off pretty quickly, right?" 

Tadashi's face was red, but a smirk appeared on his face. "Well. . . I guess I won't know if it turns me off unless I try it," he said smoothly. 

**"What?!"** Hiro backed away a single step, more out of thrown surprise than any disgust. 

"You heard me," Tadashi smirked wider and slowly began sliding aside the sheet that lay across his lap. "I think I'd need to try you out before I know if you're a turn-off."

_This really isn't going the way I'd planned!_

"'D-Dashi, do you mean. . . ?" 

The older boy nodded and slid the sheet completely off his lap. "Yes, Hiro, I do~"

Hiro tried hard not to look down. He tried to keep his eyes on Tadashi's face, which was almost as bad because of the sensual smirk the older teen was wearing. Hiro knew he shouldn't, he mustn't see his big brother's lower half! And he failed. His wide eyes cast downward and the boy drew a deep breath. 

Tadashi was big. Really big. His cock had to be eight, maybe eight and a half inches long! It was so thick that for one dangerous moment Hiro wondered if he could wrap his hand around it. _Not. . . Not that I would!_ the boy blushed, unaware of his own stiffening member. 

Now that he had looked, Hiro couldn't pull his eyes away! He took in everything with awe, disgust, and more than his fair share of lust. He saw the thick black mess of pubes bushing overtop of his brother's cock. He saw the foreskin wrapped halfway around Tadashi's slick purple head. He saw the veins lining the shaft, and the way the cock pointed directly at him when Tadashi stood up. 

Hiro's blush deepened. Tadashi started to step slowly towards him. Hiro knew he should step back away from his brother, but he couldn't move his legs! He was rooted to the spot, watching his older brother slink closer and closer, his cock swaying almost serenely with each step. Hiro had to remind himself to breathe. His pajama shorts were becoming uncomfortably tight. 

Tadashi came to a stop barely a foot in front of his little brother. He reached over and cupped Hiro's chin in his grasp, tilting the boy's face up to look into his own. "Looks like you like what you see, otōto." 

His voice was a purr, teasing and calculating. He took one last step forward and his cock began to rub against Hiro's groin, making the boy's dick twitch under his clothes. 

Hiro was absolutely breathless. _This can't be happening! This isn't. . . He's not. . . Why am I not moving away? Why do I. . . Why do I like this?_

Tadashi's hand slipped over to Hiro's cheek, then began to pull him forward. At the same time, he began to lean down. Hiro knew exactly what was about to happen. His eyes widened almost fearfully, but still he had no true desire to pull away. Tadashi closed his eyes just as his lips met Hiro's. 

It felt like fireworks went off inside Hiro's head! Tadashi's lips were so soft and so warm, and they tasted like chocolate! Perhaps Chapstick, or maybe a late night snack he'd snuck up from the bakery? The kiss was soft, testing and experimental. Tadashi was clearly worried about how Hiro would react. And Hiro's mind was still spinning too much for him to try and block any and all natural reactions. His eyes fluttered closed. A moan slipped through his lips, passing into Tadashi's mouth. 

The older boy grinned. He started kissing Hiro harder, now moaning as well. His free hand slipped down and grabbed one of Hiro's wrists. The younger boy barely noticed the touch until Tadashi pulled his hand forward and placed it gently against his warm cock. 

Hiro's first instinct was to recoil with disgust. This was his older brother's dick he was touching! But something beyond Tadashi's grip, something inside Hiro himself held his hand in place. Beyond the initial inhibition, he found excitement and enjoyment! Hiro _liked_ touching his brother's privates. 

Tadashi released Hiro's wrist and the fourteen-year-old set to work. His hand moved, fingertips stroking lightly over sensitive flesh, feeling his brother up, familiarizing himself with Tadashi's cock. The older boy shivered and his kiss became more needy and passionate. His tongue started to force its way into Hiro's mouth. Hiro was too startled to react at first and kept his lips pressed together. This seemed to do just fine for Tadashi. He wanted to work to get inside his brother. 

Soon enough Tadashi's tongue was pressing into Hiro's mouth, wrapping around its counterpart, tasting it and wrestling it. Hiro gave another involuntary moan and grabbed onto his brother's thick shaft. He had been wrong about not being able to wrap his hand around it. Tadashi wasn't quite that big, but he came close enough! Hiro started stroking. 

Tadashi moaned deeply and his hands moved to grip Hiro's bare back, fingers digging lightly into the skin. He began to rub them around, heading downward towards the boy's still covered ass. 

_Why am I letting him do this? Why is he doing this? Why don't I want him to stop? Why. . ._

Hiro gasped out, pulling away from his brother just enough to break their kiss as Tadashi's hands found his ass. They gripped his cheeks firmly, squeezing with an infectious rhythm. Hiro whined and rolled his hips. He wanted _more._

Tadashi started to smirk, showing off his teeth. He'd won and he knew it. The tips of his fingers slid down the back of Hiro's pajama bottoms, feeling the skin on the boy's butt. Hiro huffed and stared hazily into Tadashi's eyes, silently begging the older boy. Tadashi got the message and gave a single nod of understanding. He began to push Hiro's shorts down, sliding over his ass and exposing him bit by bit. Tadashi's desire to slowly uncover Hiro for a more sexually artistic effect was fighting both boys' need to speed things up. In the end it didn't matter. The shorts fell down around Hiro's ankles, and the young boy was laid bare for his brother to see. 

Tadashi licked his lips and examined his brother. "Ohhh, Hiro!" 

The boy was standing stiffly and stoically, as if he wanted to cover himself but didn't want to _seem_ like he wanted to cover himself. It was pretty cute, actually. His bottom lip protruded just slightly with defiance, and his hands moved away from feeling Tadashi up to form fists at his sides. 

Tadashi took a step back towards his bed so he could admire his brother's body further. It was so slim and smooth and curvy in all the right (and wrong ;-) ) places. There were goosebumps raised lightly on Hiro's shoulders and back, and his chest was heaving as he struggled to try and breathe normally through this unusual encounter. It was probably Hiro's first true sexual encounter outside of his hand. That was cute, too. 

And, of course, there was his cock. A gorgeous thing, only just realizing its potential. It was much smaller than Tadashi's, only a little over five inches. But it was leaking enough pre out its slit to rival the older teen's cock, and there was a sort of elegance to its smooth hairlessness. Even Hiro's wrapper seemed designed to turn Tadashi on more. It was long enough to make its presence known, but short enough to expose and frame most of Hiro's head. 

"Hiro, you look _perfect!_ You've become such a sexy boy~ I'm glad to have you as my first."

Hiro's mind was still hazy. He didn't understand the full meaning of his brother's words right away. He smiled blissfully and a little sheepishly at Tadashi's compliment, clearly mollified. It was a minute later, with Tadashi still staring at his naked form, that the rest of Tadashi's words sunk in. 

"W-wait. . . I'm your first?! You're a virgin?!" 

Tadashi's face reddened. Evidently he'd let slip more than he'd intended. "Err, yeah," he rubbed his gut just above his hard cock distractedly. "Didn't mean to tell you that."

Slowly, a smile spread over Hiro's face. He turned around, lifting his arms over his head and curving his back slightly to give Tadashi a different view. "I'm glad." 

Tadashi's breath caught hard in his throat as he gazed down at Hiro's full ass. A fresh wave of lust slammed into him, and he stumbled forwards, cock pressing between his brother's plump cheeks as he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. Hiro looked up over his shoulder and their lips met again.

Tadashi began to guide them carefully over to his bed, hands rubbing all up Hiro's front as they went. The boy's skin was unbelievably soft! He couldn't remember that last time he'd touched Hiro in some of these places, such as his stomach and navel. Maybe when they were still little kids who would take baths together? This was a much different kind of touching than that had been. 

Hiro turned slowly in his brother's arms as they arrived at the bed, and the two boys sank down together, lying on their sides. Their tongues, cocks, arms and legs all intertwined. Hiro could feel his cock head rubbing against Tadashi's, smearing their pre together. Anytime the two cocks separated, a clear strand of their sticky precum would continue to connect them. 

Hiro blushingly placed his hands palm down against Tadashi's chest, not-so-secretly feeling up his warm, muscular pecs. He could feel a shadow of a heartbeat pumping away under the older boy's skin. Hiro had no doubt as to where that blood was pumping to~

Tadashi began to gnaw playfully at his brother's bottom lip. Hiro giggled, squeezing Tadashi's chest in response. Tadashi secured Hiro's lip between his teeth and leaned his head back, tugging the lip out. Hiro gasped, finding that the light pain this brought on turned him on more. Tadashi let the lip go. 

"Ready to lose your virginity, baby bro?" 

Hiro gulped and nodded quickly. "Y-yeah! Are you?" 

Tadashi nodded as well and reached a hand over to briefly rub Hiro's ass. "Yeah, just about. Only got one thing I need to take care of first." 

The older boy smacked the younger's ass, only hard enough to make it jiggle. Hiro gasped and internally wished that Tadashi had hit harder. _Am I really like this?_

Tadashi started to roll out of bed. Hiro's eyes went wide, and before he could think he'd shot out a hand to grab his brother's shoulder. "Don't go, 'Dashi! Please!"

The smaller teen blushes hard when he realized he sounded needy and girly. _that's really cute,_ Tadashi thought. 

"Don't worry, Hiro. I'm not going far. I've just gotta get some lube." Tadashi leaned forward and placed a reassuring kiss on his little brother's forehead. Hiro sighed and let the other boy go. 

Tadashi made his way to a cabinet against the wall a few feet from his bed. He slid open the top drawer and began digging around inside, reaching all the way into the back. He produced a small bottle, maybe 8 ounces or less, and began to make his way back to the bed and his brother, leaving the drawer open. 

"I bought this last year," Tadashi said, climbing carefully onto the bed and reaching out to guide Hiro over onto his stomach. Hiro noticed that the bottle was partway empty, though still mostly full. He said nothing and allowed himself to be rolled over. "It'll be nice to finally use it on someone else," Tadashi licked his lips. He popped the cap up and reached down to spread Hiro's ass. 

The skin on Hiro's butt was extremely soft as well. There was a small amount of hair growth, but it was light and colorless and only on the outer part of the boy's cheeks. As Tadashi spread him open, he got a luxurious view of the back of Hiro's ballsack and his tight, tight hole. Tadashi could tell straight away that he was going to need a **lot** of the lube he had. 

_I hope I'm able to loosen him up a good bit tonight. I don't wanna run out of lube on the second try!_ Tadashi smirked slyly and pushed the bottle, upside down, between Hiro's cheeks and against his hole. He squeezed out a dollop. Hiro gasped loudly; the lube felt cold and alien. _But then, I don't want Hiro to get too loose! Let's aim for that Goldilocks zone~_

Tadashi recapped the bottle and set it aside on the bed, then reached with two fingers and began to rub & lather the lubricant into Hiro's hole. Hiro felt the pressure combined with the thick slickness and moaned, closing his eyes. He began to spread his legs apart, helping his brother hold his cheeks open while he worked. Tadashi smiled his thanks, though Hiro couldn't see it with his eyes shut, and pressed a little harder with his middle finger, starting to force it inside. 

"Ahh-AAHHH~ T-Tadashi!" Hiro cried, rolling his hips. 

"Does that feel good, baby boy?" Tadashi's voice was quiet and concentrated. Hiro nodded slowly, face pressing into the pillow. 

"Good~ it'll feel even better than this soon enough." Tadashi successfully pushed his middle finger inside Hiro's hole. The boy drew a raspy breath and shuddered. 

Tadashi started thrusting immediately. He knew the best and quickest way to loosen Hiro up was through movement. His finger slid against the boy's ever slickening anal walls, coming close to his prostate but never touching it. Hiro drew deep, ragged breaths in an effort to calm himself and still his spinning head. 

Though Hiro was still unbelievably tight, Tadashi started to push in a second finger, his pointer. It would hurt some, he knew, but he and Hiro both wanted to get to the main event as quickly as possible. This would also serve as a test of sorts, ensuring Hiro could actually take what he was asking for. 

The younger Hamada hissed, teeth clenching together and eyes squeezing tighter shut. He could feel himself being stretched. His asshole clenched hard, stilling Tadashi's thrusts. And the pain, while not altogether that strong, almost made him say "stop!"

But he grit his teeth and kept his silence, giving Tadashi the go-ahead to keep on. Tadashi waited for Hiro's hole to fully unclench before resuming his thrusts. He knew the pain would be fading by now, and while Hiro was far from loose, the older boy was proud of him. 

"You're taking this like a champ, Hiro!" 

"Th-thanks. . . Aahhh! Thanks, Nii-San!" Hiro groaned, opening his eyes. He had no way of seeing his brother or what he was doing to him, but the boy's eyes craved to see something while all this was happening. Hiro's hands, which had been under the pillow supporting his head, started to reach back. He grabbed his butt cheeks and spread them wide for Tadashi. "Touch m-me, 'Dashi," he pleaded, a note of desperation in his voice. 

"I am, baby," Tadashi assured the boy, curling his fingers inside Hiro to illustrate his point. "Trust me." 

"I do!" Hiro moaned. "But I want you to touch m-more of me!"

"Aahhh," Tadashi nodded with understanding. "I will, I promise. But first you need more lube. I'm gonna pull my fingers out, and you need to focus on not clenching your asshole while my fingers are out and while I'm squeezing out more lube. Can you do that for me?" 

Hiro nodded quickly, and Tadashi smiled. "Good! I'm pulling them out, now." 

He began to ease his fingers out of Hiro's hole slowly. When at last he pulled them free, Hiro stayed true to his word. His hole didn't clench in the slightest, and stayed gaping as much as his tightness would allow. Tadashi wanted to sit and stare at the rich sight before him, but e had work to do. He grabbed the bottle of lube, flipped open the cap, and pushed it down so it was hovering a centimeter over Hiro's hole. Tadashi started to squeeze. 

The lube came out thick and fast. Tadashi watched as it dripped down not only onto his brother's hole, but inside it as well! It was such an incredible sight, seeing the lube squirt out and disappear inside his brother. He almost wanted to empty the bottle inside his brother just to see how much he could fill the boy's hole with. But the thought of what _else_ Tadashi would be filling Hiro's hole with kept him grounded. 

The bottle was now half empty. Tadashi capped it and threw it aside onto the floor. They wouldn't be needing any more of it that night. Hiro was starting to struggle with keeping his ass open. The older brother would have to act fast. He quickly formed a triangle with the three middle fingers of his left hand, keeping the tips pressed together. He aligned them with Hiro's hole, then shoved them deep inside as fast as he could. 

Hiro cried out, his vision coming unfocused as more pain slashed through his ass. Now Tadashi was **really** stretching him! Hiro tightened his grip on his ass cheeks, turning his knuckles red. 

Tadashi was already thrusting his fingers, spreading them apart in an experimental attempt to loosen Hiro further. "You're doing so good, Hiro! Just a little more and you'll be ready!" Tadashi promised. And he hadn't forgotten his earlier promise either. He reached up with his other hand and began to rub & stroke up and down Hiro's back slowly. Fingertips trailed over shoulder blades and spine, making the boy's skin tingle and distracting him from the pain until there was no more pain to be distracted from. 

And then Tadashi pulled his fingers back out, leaving the boy's hole slick and prepared. "You're ready, genius," Tadashi purred, climbing slowly on top of his brother. "Ice I'm inside you, you won't have to hold your ass open for me." Tadashi placed one hand on either side of Hiro's head, getting into push-up position. His achingly hard cock pressed down against the young boy's asshole. 

Hiro's breathing had grown shallow. Part of him still couldn't believe what was happening! _Am I really gonna let Tadashi fuck me?!_ he licked his lips and closed his eyes, bracing himself.

Tadashi started to ease inside his little brother. At first it wasn't too bad. The head of his cock wasn't much bigger than his fingers had been, and the lube mixed with Tadashi's pre worked to guide the cock smoothly inside. But as the corona of the head approached Hiro's ring and the older brother's foreskin began to push back off down the shaft, the stretching resumed. Hiro's throat constricted, catching his breath. The head popped inside and the shaft started to follow. 

"Oohhhh! Aahh~ oh, f-fuck, Tadashi! You f-feel even bigger than you look!" Hiro's eyes fluttered closed and his spine curved & popped as Tadashi slid in further and further. The pain flared up again, though it wasn't nearly as bad as it had originally been and was now more of a low burning. 

And Tadashi's cock kept coming! Every time Hiro thought that surely his brother was balls deep by now, the older boy would give a grunt and keep pushing deeper. On some level it was frightening, but mostly it was glorious. Tadashi's cock head had started to press against the boy's prostate, flooding him slowly with pleasure. He gave a stupid grin. 

"That's it!" Tadashi said proudly. "Take it all! Good boy, Hiro~"

Hiro purred. Though Tadashi had not yet pushed in all the way (he'd made it almost all the way), he started to pull back out. "Now comes the real fun!"

Tadashi thrust back in. Hiro's vision turned to stars! His stomach lurched and he gave an involuntary cry of pleasure. But Tadashi's time easing in and making sure Hiro got used to everything before moving on was over. His cock started to pound down into him, making a wet smacking noise as it went. Hiro found himself crying out uncontrollably, drool dripping down his chin onto the pillow and Tadashi's name readily at his lips. 

Hiro could no longer see. Well, he could see, but he was no longer registering of analyzing anything his eyes took in. Every thrust by Tadashi struck true against the boy's sweet spot. Hiro was on the edge of cumming already, and they'd only just started. 

Tadashi too was having a roll taken on him. Hiro really was exquisitely tight! His dick head was rubbing against his brother's anal walls, and even slickened they were doing the trick! 

"Oh God! Hiro, you're amazing! Ohhhh fuck yes!" 

The younger boy's arms were starting to ache. He hazily recalled Tadashi telling him he didn't need to hold his ass open anymore. Hiro blushed and released his grip, letting his ass cheeks close and his arms fall limply onto the bed at his sides. 

This only made things better for Tadashi. His little brother's butt cheeks were now helping keep his cock aligned and in place, giving his thrusts a bigger punch. Hiro couldn't take it. 

"AAAAHHH! 'D-DASHI, I'M GONNA-" 

"Do it!" Tadashi urged. He thrust harder. "make it a good one for me~"

Hiro barely heard him. He felt like his gut was wrenching, but where there should have been pain there was only pleasure. The boy screamed out, back arching hard, and he began to unload right onto Tadashi's bed. Every time Hiro's cock convulsed and shot out a stream of sticky cum, his ass would clench around Tadashi's cock. The older boy could smell their sex in the air now. 

But Tadashi wasn't done yet. He was close, very close, but he still had some energy left in him. His forearms were aching from holding up his weight, and his hair kept falling across and sticking to his forehead, but Tadashi didn't care. He was loving every second of this! He thrust deeper, going all the way down to the base of his cock and letting his ballsack slap against Hiro's ass. 

Hiro could feel everything magnified after his orgasm. He wanted to cry out more. He might've been, for all he knew. He was too sapped of energy to notice. It was becoming a struggle to even keep his eyes open. He quickly decided to let them close. 

Tadashi was starting to race himself. He needed to cum before his arms gave out and his energy all sapped away. He clenched the muscles in his gut, making his cock twitch inside his brother. Sweet release was coming fast, but was it coming fast enough?

"H-Hiro. . . Talk to me! Tell me how you feel. Give me something, anything t-to distract me, to m-make me cum!" 

_Can I even talk? I have to try. . ._ Hiro licked his lips. 

"I can feel you, T-Tadashi. . . Soooo deep aahh ins-side! You m-made me cum without once t-touching myself! My big brother! C-come on, Nii-San! I l-let you take my virginity. N-now let me take yours!"

That was exactly what Tadashi needed. He gave a roar and thrust in one final time as hard as he could. His dick spears through the secondary ring inside Hiro and load after load of hot cum started to spew out of his slit inside his baby brother. Tadashi arched his back, gritting his teeth, and looked up at the ceiling. 

Though Hiro couldn't actually feel the cum itself filling his asshole,  
He could feel Tadashi's penis throbbing and twitching inside him. He could smell both their seeds and he could hear the sharp, exhausted breaths Tadashi was taking. It was heaven!

Tadashi slowly stopped cumming, but kept his dick inside his brother. His shaking arms gave out at last, and he collapsed down on top of the small boy beneath him. So a to not suffocate Hiro, Tadashi (with some difficulty) grabbed the boy's shoulder and began to roll so they were both on their sides. 

It was a hassle, and almost not worth the effort, but Tadashi stretched out an arm and tugged his lamp's pull chain. The light went off, leaving he and Hiro in darkness. 

"Wow!" Hiro breathed, eyed closing as he shifted back to press against his brother's chest. 

"Wow!" Tadashi echoed. 

"Sorry about the bed," Hiro giggled and rolled his hips, feeling his cum squish beneath him. 

Tadashi chuckled and closed his eyes as well. "It's alright. These sheets are no strangers to semen." 

"Mnn," Hiro purred. 

"Well, I'd say you've convinced me to stop watching porn," Tadashi chuckled again, his arm wrapping solidly around his little brother. His cock was starting to soften and fall out of Hiro's asshole. More cum trickled out and onto the bedding. "But I'd say you opened a whole new addiction. 

Hiro didn't answer. Tadashi felt as the boy's breathing and heart rate normalized. He'd fallen asleep. Tadashi smiled and planted a kiss on the back of his brother's head. There was nothing more to be said anyway. He closed down his mind and followed his brother into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! It was the sort of thing where you start writing it while you're horny, and it doesn't make sense. But because you're horny it doesn't have to; it just needs to be hot, to get you off. Then you go back to edit and try to figure out how to make the story make sense, only to have it turn you on again. And on the cycle goes. All of this has happened before, and all of it will happen again. 
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9QZTiDDVM


End file.
